Warriors of old
by Archangel the lord of death
Summary: The final chapter is posted, what will the fate of the keeper alliance? only time will tell COMPLETED
1. prologue: ressurection

Warriors of old  
  
Prologue: ritual of resurrection.  
  
The torchlight of the underground flickered as a dozen monks rushed past to the braced door of their underground church. 'BOOM' the door buckled under the relentless results of the creatures outside wanting to get in and slay them all. "The door must hold we cannot let these past 3 years of searching for the pieces of the reaper talisman to go to waste." The head monk shouted.  
  
"Yes." The others replied sweat running down their brows as the door was continuously being pounded. The head monk ran back into one of the separate room to a pair of Sarcophagus's.  
  
"The avatar will return, King Reginald will return." The monk laughed as he pulled out the reaper talisman and held it over the two Sarcophagi's and started chanting quickly and carefully.  
  
The door to the church burst open as Trolls with their giant warhammer's attacked the Monks with warlocks walking behind firing spells. The monks fought with great pride and vigilance, as they knew the cost of failure was either eternal damnation as a vampire for the dungeon keepers' army or the Avatar and Reginald never being awoke and the last remnants of humanity being wiped out forever. A monk fell under the crushing blow of a troll but another one quickly took his place and killed the troll with a blow to the head. This seemed to enrage the trolls even more and the blows became faster and harder as they fought the way to the room with the head monk in that had started to glow white under the door the light was bright and several trolls were slightly blinded by it.  
  
The head monk finished chanting and the talisman shattered the pieces spreading all across the floor as the Sarcophagi's flew open and 2 warriors stepped out one in black armour with a long grey/white beard holding onto two longs swords. The other was hidden behind a helmet that had a slit in and wearing full battle armour with red cloth concealing it slightly he held onto a long sword as well. The power radiating off of both of them was astronomical.  
  
"Very good." King Reginald praised.  
  
"Thank you lord." The head monk gasped before collapsing from exhaustion.  
  
"There are intruders we must defeat them." The Avatar informed quickly as the door smashed open and the trolls ran in.  
  
"Oh crap." One of the trolls grunted as his eyes widened in shock seeing the two lords standing there. The trolls knew their time was up and ran to attack the lords but their movements were slow and sluggish compared to the avatar and King Reginald who parried with ease and killed them leaving the leader of the trolls standing there scared as the warlocks had left as that battle had started recalled by their keeper.  
  
"Foolish creatures of darkness the light shall defeat you." Reginald laughed as the troll ran away only to be stopped as the avatar fired an ice blast freezing the troll to his spot. The Avatar quickly ran over and smacked the frozen troll with his fist that was covered in his steel gauntlets causing the fragile ice to smash including the troll encased in the ice as the body parts fell to the floor the blood oozing into a pool on the floor that Reginald just stepped over and the two started walking along the corridors of the dungeon.  
  
"We will crush this keeper I sense." The Avatar explained as he looked down to the red tiles.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
The warlocks dashed through the corridor their robes billowing behind them as they headed to the dungeon heart. "Master it is as we feared the monks have resurrected the lords of old." The first warlock shouted.  
  
"I already know that, that is the reason I called you back." The keeper replied with a hint of concern in his voice. "Kessler, Gervaisea and Kaleb to the dungeon heart now." The keeper shouted.  
  
"Yes Piccard." The three replied and ran to the dungeon heart at top speed.  
  
"This is a battle we cannot win yet. We must move somewhere else. You three elite's enter the dungeon heart the warlocks start the transfer heart spell, I want to be set up near Keeper Azrael as he defeated them once before I believe he can do it again." Piccard ordered as the outer dungeon doors were smashed and the two enemy heroes and a dozen goodly warriors walked along the corridor. The creatures of Piccard threw themselves in front of them to buy as much time as they could but they knew they would not last going against the two strongest warriors of the goodly heroes was just asking for death. The dark knights held out the longest along with the bile demons but eventually they fell to the wrath of heroes the secret door to the heart was all that held the good guys from the keeper inside as the spell was nearly completed the warlocks magically drained, they knew after this spell was completed they would die from over exerting themselves. The heart glowed red as one of the warlocks collapsed twitching slightly the pillars flickered and vanished as the heart sealed up the horny talisman tile appeared over it and then the heart was gone the warlocks collapsing and dying from the lack of energy left in their bodies as the secret door broke open and the avatar looked around with a sneer on his face.  
  
"I hate it when they run before we get to them the bastards." Reginald cursed as he kicked one of the carcasses.  
  
"Never mind there are plenty foolish keepers around here for us to eliminate for the safety of our lands." The avatar replied and the group of humans walked out of the abandoned dungeon. 


	2. Forging of the alliance

Warriors of old  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot this last chapter and this is all I have to say I own nothing  
  
The avatar looked around the room he was in and heard shuffling feet spinning around he saw footprints appearing on the dirt floor. Reaching out he grabbed the invisible person by the throat and held him in the air. "Show yourself." He ordered and the invisible person did so showing that he was a rouge. "Where did Piccard go?" Avatar asked.  
  
"I don't know." The rouge replied and the avatar smacked him in the jaw. The rouges head snapped to the side as a trail of blood flew from his mouth.  
  
"Where is he?" The avatar asked calmly.  
  
"I swear I don't know." The rouge shouted. The avatar was getting angry and threw the rouge into the far wall with ease. The rouge slumped down to the floor gasping for breath.  
  
"This is the last time I will ask you. WHERE IS HE!" The avatar shouted.  
  
"Stonekeep, he has gone to Stonekeep to seek an alliance with Keeper Azrael the black keeper the one who killed you and King Reginald." The rouge shouted. The avatar smiled and drew his sword.  
  
"Good." He replied as he slammed the sword down into the heart of the rogue. The avatar walked out of the room briskly. "MEN WE MARCH TO STONEKEEP!" The avatar shouted and everyone starting grabbing their weapons and supplies.  
  
"What is there?" Reginald asked.  
  
"Other than the keeper we just missed. Keeper Azrael." The avatar laughed and Reginald laughed as well.  
  
(A/N: is it me or are they really evil?)  
  
"Sir we are ready to move out." A royal guard informed.  
  
"Ok troops lets move out!" Reginald called and they started marching in a column down the winding dirt paths of the underground. "I want 3 thieves scouting ahead for any sign of Keeper activity." Reginald ordered and three men ran off ahead.  
  
Meanwhile at Stonekeep  
  
"Hmm so a keeper has set up near my base. He must be very suicidal or very smart." The black keeper laughed.  
  
"Azrael, why do we not attack them?" The elite skeleton Bane asked.  
  
"Because I have a plan. They are weak here they only have 1 portal and we have this massive stronghold I believe they will request an alliance.  
  
At Piccard's dungeon  
  
"I am taking a big risk coming here but it is the only way I will stay safe from the heroes." Piccard informed his elite's. "Kessler you are one of the wiser among the elite's you go and ask for an alliance." Piccard ordered and Kessler looked up in shock before nodding a look of grim determination on his face and walked out.  
  
Kessler walked along the dirt path very concerned, yes he was a vampire and he would resurrect if he had died but that weren't the point he was marching into the most renowned Keeper's land to propose an alliance with the bleakest news. The return of the most feared goodly warriors ever that took the horned reaper to kill. Kessler stood in front of a magic door resisting the urge to attack it as it opened and a warlock walked out. "You are?" Almeric the elite warlock asked.  
  
"I am Kessler elite vampire and from the red dungeon." Kessler informed not backing down.  
  
"Why are you here?" He asked  
  
"My keeper Piccard Arrowsmith requests an alliance as we have some troubling news." Kessler informed and the warlock looked at him before signalling for Kessler to follow him through the winding stone corridors. Kessler was distracted momentarily as they walked past a torture chamber and saw the dark mistresses in there but then remembering his mission paid attention to what he was doing as he stood in front of a pale blue/purple skinned elf.  
  
"I am Azrael, my heritage is of Night elf (Belong to Warcraft III do not own them) and I am the keeper of black what do you seek an alliance for?" Azrael asked.  
  
"My keeper Piccard has lost his old base to enemies you know very well." Kessler informed.  
  
"I have many enemies that I know very well Kessler get on with it." Azrael impatiently ordered and Kessler gulped.  
  
"It is the avatar and king Reginald. They have been resurrected." Kessler replied and Azrael stood there gaping in shock.  
  
"The avatar and Reggie?" Azrael muttered. "Well there's something I haven't felt in a long time." Azrael said as he turned to Almeric.  
  
"What is that Azrael?" Almeric asked.  
  
"The element of surprise." Azrael replied.  
  
"What are we going to do about it we do not have the reaper talisman anymore and we only just managed to beat Reginald with the talisman and the avatar and reaper were evenly matched." Almeric asked quickly.  
  
"Get training and bring all troops from around the realm as many as can be spared I have no doubt that they are on their way here now." Azrael informed Almeric nodded and walked out. Azrael turned to Kessler. "Yes I agree about the alliance send word to Piccard, if he needs resources he gets them, build up close to my dungeon but do not destroy my dungeon walls without asking first because this dungeon has held for many years." Azrael ordered and Kessler bowed before walking away back to his dungeon.  
  
Kessler sighed in relief as he walked back into his own dungeon hearing his own dungeon heart beating around him he headed towards the dungeon heart and stepped inside of it. "I have good news. Azrael has accepted the alliance and he was surprised when I told him that." Kessler said.  
  
"That is good pass orders to the imps to start building rooms close to but not right next to Azrael nothing against him but as a keeper I cant trust him yet not until he proves to me that I can trust him as I have to do for him.  
  
"This is pointless." Gervaise shouted in anger as he kicked a loose stone outside of the dungeon heart.  
  
"What is pointless?" Piccard asked nonchalantly.  
  
"This whole alliance thing. I mean we all know what is going to happen as soon as Reginald and the avatar are dead. We will be next." Gervaise explained.  
  
"So you are questioning my orders." Piccard stated.  
  
"No... I mean yes... I mean no," Gervaise babbled.  
  
"Which is it yes or no?" Piccard mused with a smirk. He loved playing mind games with Gervaise because he fell for them so easily but this time he was slightly miffed that the elite rouge was disobeying his direct orders.  
  
"Yes I am questioning your orders but no I am not doing it to cause you harm more like trying to protect." Gervaise replied.  
  
"This is the type of thing that will ultimately end in my annihilation. Kaleb do me 1 favour and take Gervaise to the newly built torture chamber and let the mistresses have their fun with him." Piccard informed and Kaleb grabbed the collar of Gervaise's top and dragged him out of the room. "Hmm this is going to be an interesting time." He laughed.  
  
"Your right about that." A voice next to Piccard said and Piccard jumped and spun to be facing Azrael. Both just stood their staring at each other a game of willpower if you will neither looking away.  
  
"This will be our greatest test as Dungeon Keepers. If we can keep an alliance working." Piccard informed.  
  
"Yes but I believe we can do it." Azrael replied holding out his hand.  
  
"You damn right we can." Piccard replied as he took Azrael's hand and they shook  
  
TBC  
  
I hope you liked it but some of you probably didn't oh well reviews I would prefer but if you want to flame me about this so be it I will do something I would regret (Send Piccard, Divinity Marine after you to shout stuff through your letter box. :p) oh yeah I forgot o thank him in the last chapter for being my beta tester. So thank you Piccard.  
  
Oh one last thing Magnus I meant no disrespect by that comment in the review I gave for Piccard to pass to people but hey it was just the way you were portrayed. 


	3. the fall of Keeper Magnus

Warriors Of Old  
  
Disclaimer: what is the point of this if I owned the game I wouldn't write these fanfictions for recognition I would have released Dungeon Keeper 3.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Magnus the hedgehog: thanks for the review including your own little story for Gervaise torturing but why do you hate him so much?  
  
Piccard, Divinity marine: Thanks for the positive review but about Gervaise nothing personal against him from your fic it just seemed like a funny thing to do at the time  
  
Now on with the story  
  
Chapter 3: Last Stand of Magnus the Hedgehog.  
  
2 of the thieves that Reginald had sent out had returned one however did not. "What do you have to report?" Reginald asked.  
  
"There is an extremely powerful keeper his colour is red and he goes by the name of Magnus. He knows you are alive and currently the other thief is being used as a lab rat for the Warlocks dark spells." The first thief explained.  
  
"We march against Magnus men prepare yourself for war." Reginald shouted.  
  
At Magnus's Dungeon  
  
"Ok so they are coming for me well I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Magnus laughed as he pointed to 2 walls and ordered the imps to knock them down. "Ok cover those gaps with tapestries and the have dark elves and warlocks behind each of them. When the heroes arrive I want the tapestries to drop and then we have a killing zone. Another thing we need done is a large room with pillars strewn everywhere then I want dark knights and dark angels hid behind them so when I pull the archers out and the heroes enter here kill them. The guardroom behind that area will be where the archers and warlocks will re-deploy all aiming at the door. So people make sure you aren't caught in the firing range." Magnus shouted and his troops nodded. "This is our final stand." Magnus informed.  
  
"No it isn't I will be punished by going to those things heaven before I let us die." A dark angel shouted.  
  
"You haven't seen the Avatar, it took the Horned Reaper and several other creatures to do it. Reginald I am not worried about he is weaker from what I have heard he was killed by a horde of creatures leaving the reaper to deal with the obsidian statue knights." Magnus replied. His dungeon was spread over 3 miles but his main dungeon was about 1.5 miles long the other 1.5 miles were just paths that were littered with traps and dead ends so it would take them a while to get close. "They should be here soon, trolls and bile demons start making barricades and sentry guns, Dark Angels and warlocks if you have finished the upgrades to all the spells then go to the temple we need as much mana as possible. The rest of you training, be ready if we do not defeat them maybe we can weaken them enough for the other keepers." Magnus informed and the creatures went their separate ways. "Yes Piccard I know all about your alliance and I hope I can soften them up a bit for you." Magnus said looking up at the ceiling as he slowly started to vanish and return to his dungeon heart.  
  
"They are coming." An Imp squealed as he ran through the dungeon and Magnus looked with resolve at his Zweihander sword and grabbed it and appeared outside his dungeon heart. The warlocks and dark elves were already in position as were the rest of the fighters, the bile demons were back near the heart, as they couldn't really hide behind the pillars because of their size  
  
(Magnus: yeah cause they weigh over 50 tonnes.) (Me: Kicks Magnus in the jaw Looks like you got a kick out of that)  
  
The goodly heroes marched cautiously avoiding all the traps that they came across. Their moral was pretty low and only the Avatar and King Reginald were the only things keeping the men here. The men started to walk past the tapestry but Reginald and the Avatar slowed down their eyes darting both directions at the tapestry as Magnus walked in front of them. "Welcome to my dungeon, enjoy your visit, or what's left of it." Magnus laughed as he grabbed 2 ropes and pulled them.  
  
What happened next shocked the goodly heroes as the tapestries fell the dark elves and warlocks all fired their arrows/spells into the bewildered heroes. A dozen of them drop to the floor punctured by arrows as Magnus grabbed the people with the hand of evil and moved them back to the guard room and ran himself back to the pillared room. The men were moving with caution and care as they entered the room and instantly knew it was a trap when several secret doors opened revealing several sentry guns that fired a volley into the men and then the dark knights and the dark angels appeared. They charged into the men with a close battle because the Avatar and Reginald were not fighting at the moment, a monk went against a dark knight and smacked his armour with his staff causing a lot of noise but little damage. "Oh he who dings the armour must pay." The dark knight shouted before proceeding to stab the monk. The Avatar and Reginald had moved around the room inside the shadows to the other side where a secret door hid an entrance to another room. They proceeded to attack it with their weapons hoping to destroy it but Magnus seeing this decided to fight them himself. He charged at them with his sword but the two heroes nimbly moved out of the way and swung at Magnus. Magnus parried on blow while kicking Reginald in the ribs knocking him to the floor. Reginald looked at the avatar who signalled for him to help the men that were starting to loose against Magnus's men. "Your men aren't as strong as you think you are, I guess being dead for 6 years does that to a person." Magnus taunted as he punched the avatar in the helmet knocking him backwards.  
  
"Insolent fool I will crush you." The avatar replied and in anger swung wildly Magnus laughed as he blocked each blow.  
  
"Your anger is your downfall." Magnus replied swinging his sword back and catching the Avatar across the chest cracking his armour. Magnus took this second to see his men were falling and whisked them away with his hand of evil before running down a corridor with the avatar Reginald and everyone else in hot pursuit. Dashing through the corridors he smirked as he jumped behind a wall the archers and warlocks on a raised platform ready to shoot. The knights ran in first and fell to the warlock's spells and then the monks fell to the dark elf arrows. The elves and warlocks took up swords that were littered everywhere around the guardroom. Magnus jumped into the group of goodly heroes his fists flying everywhere as he knocked out several of them. Magnus redrew his sword and sliced off an enemy's head as he attacks Reginald. The avatar watched the two warriors fought. He silently walked up behind Magnus and drew his sword and rammed it through Magnus's back. Magnus turned to him. "I thought you fought with honour?" Magnus gasped as he dropped to the floor.  
  
"This is war." The avatar replied. "And you don't deserve honour." Avatar replied and walked away.  
  
"I have strong enough attachment got this world you think you can kill off well I got news for you I will be back." Magnus shouted before the rooms and creatures and Magnus vanished. He was right when a keeper died they were reborn as themselves except their past lives were virtually forgotten, Magnus would return as a Keeper but forget virtually everything that had happened before he had died.  
  
TBC  
  
Archaon Lord O Chaos Undivided: So Magnus died but will that fight have helped Piccard and Azrael when the final battle starts, only time will tell. 


	4. magical backlash

Warriors Of Old  
  
Disclaimer: what is the point of this if I owned the game I wouldn't write these fanfictions for recognition I would have released Dungeon Keeper 3.  
  
Chapter 4: Magical backlash  
  
The magical backlash that resulted from Magnus's destruction was immense Piccard nor Azrael had ever felt something so strong. "Well he is gone but he took a lot of them down with him." Azrael muttered sadly.  
  
"He died fighting I knew him he was strong and a oh how do I put this a cruel yet not viscous keeper if not for being a little sex obsessed."  
  
(ME: a little? What do you mean a little?)  
  
(Piccard: shut up and keep writing.)  
  
(Me: Why you insolent bastard you die now. Starts chasing him around the room)  
  
"That is true Piccard I heard how Mistresses try to avoid his dungeon, well not his dungeon but his hands." Azrael mused with a laugh.  
  
"Hmm so what do we need to do now?" Piccard asked.  
  
"For once I don't have a plan."  
  
"Wow the great Azrael the vanquisher of Reginald and the Avatar not having a plan I guess it is over for us then." Piccard joked.  
  
"Well I have been called lots of things but Azrael the vanquisher, never." Azrael laughed before looking straight ahead with a glowing yellow eye on his forehead. "Seems our alliance is about to be tested, the hero gate to the south of our base has just become active prepare yourself for battle." Azrael explained.  
  
"What are we expecting?"  
  
"Just a light attack force couple of dwarves Archers and a few guards." Azrael explained.  
  
"If that's the case then I will take these myself." Piccard said and Azrael nodded signalling for him to go ahead. Piccard walked through his dungeon as the heroes were heading for the least important area so he could take his time. Walking through the training room he signalled for Kessler, Kaleb and Gervaise.  
  
(Me, so you finally let him out?)  
  
(Piccard: had too otherwise we were going to have a vegetable for an elite. Although that would be an improvement.)  
  
(Gervaise: HEY)  
  
Piccard looked grim and immediately they knew what was happening as they ran around the dungeon gathering warriors to fight the heroes. They reached the part where the heroes were going to break in and prepared themselves for battle the scraping of the dwarf axe could be heard as he chipped away at the fortified wall. Piccard signalled for the imps to let the digging continue until the wall had collapsed the guards running in with their lances Piccard ordered the bile demons forward as their bulk could easily resist the lances. 2 arrows shot into the room knocking down a pair of warlocks as imps magically appeared and dragged them away. "Piccard brace yourself magical backlash." Azrael shouted quickly as Piccard grabbed hold of one of the pillars. Not a moment to soon as a white energy wave shot trough the walls destroying all the doors and reducing them to piles of firewood.  
  
"What the fuck is going on?" Piccard shouted as he lost his grip and flew down the corridor.  
  
(ME: Hmm a flying Piccard how peculiar.)  
  
(Magnus: Never let you watch Cats and Dogs again.)  
  
(ME: cant help it if my cousin was round today. He's only 6 and obsessed with the movie)  
  
(Piccard: Smirking Uh huh whatever.)  
  
"Seems Magnus had a little to much Mana stored up, it has only just been released." Azrael replied with a cool relaxed attitude although he was panicking slightly.  
  
"But how long until it stops?" Piccard asked as he still flew down the corridor until it stopped and he landed in a chair. "Wow that was lucky." Piccard sighed until he realised where he was sitting. In an electric chair in the torture chamber. 2 mistresses appeared either side of him with equally cocky smirks.  
  
"Uh oh what you planning to do now?" Azrael asked with a laugh.  
  
"This." Piccard replied as he vanished from the seat and was standing next to one of the mistresses.  
  
"Your lucky that your creatures are able to keep their feet solidly on the ground, or your heart would pretty much be fucked by now." Azrael explained. "But you do need some replacement imps and decorators as you currently have half your walls covered in imp goo." Azrael informed. "Don't feel to bad though, I do as well." Azrael said with a yawn.  
  
"God using all this mana in one go certainly does drain a Keeper." Piccard said as he let out a yawn as well. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Piccard asked.  
  
(Me: Piccard do I even want to know what you are thinking of really?)  
  
(Piccard: Hmm No.)  
  
"Does it revolve around the torturing of the heroes to find out their plans and thwart them but then it turns out we were lied to and set up in a trap?" Azrael asked.  
  
"First part yes, second part no." Piccard explained as the two walked out of the room not noticing someone standing in the shadows.  
  
"Excellent now time to make my escape." The person laughed as he started to run for the door but it slid open and Azrael stood there with a cocky grin and a ball of lightning resting on his palm.  
  
"You really thought you could sneak out of this place?" Azrael asked as he let the lightning loose launching him back into the torture chamber wheel and letting the mistresses have their way with him.  
  
"I take it you don't like eavesdroppers then." Kessler pointed out as he stuck his head in the room.  
  
"Nope." Azrael laughed and continued walking.  
  
TBC  
  
Ok short chapter not much action but this was more like an interlude to what happened in the last chapter and Magnus don't hate me for killing you off you will return in the sequel. Read review and in the review tell me if you want long chapters but long waits or chapters this size and short waits, 


	5. interrogations

Warriors Of Old  
  
Disclaimer: what is the point of this if I owned the game I wouldn't write these fanfictions for recognition I would have released Dungeon Keeper 3.  
  
Chapter 5: Interrogations  
  
Azrael and Piccard stood in front of the cowering heroes with equal smirks.  
  
(Me: Ok this is turning into a commentary story. KNEEL BEFORE ME FOR I AM GOD.)  
  
(Magnus Piccard: Sniff what's that we smell? Oh yeah that's right BILE DEMON SHIT.)  
  
(Me: YOU DIE NOW)  
  
"Tell us what we need to know." Piccard said.  
  
"We won't tell you anything." The royal guard shouted.  
  
"Do you know who you are talking to?" Azrael snapped the room growing darker as Azrael seemed to grow in height as energy crackled around him. The heroes all looked at each other before scurrying to the back of the prison. "I am keeper Azrael fear me these heroes are nothing as I defeated them before and I can again." Azrael shouted.  
  
"Ok you can stop the display now you petrified them enough." Almeric said as he walked through causing Piccard to cough to conceal his laughter and Azrael to trip.  
  
"We'll tell, we'll tell." An archer shouted.  
  
"I'm waiting." Azrael said folding his arms and tapping his foot on the floor.  
  
(Piccard: cough sonic rip off cough)  
  
"Avatar and King Reginald are going to convert keepers with a spell they invented to gain more assistance in your demise." The archer shouted out and Piccard's eyes widened and Azrael just stood there blinking.  
  
"Thank you. Now your usefulness has ended." Azrael replied as he picked all of them up and dropped them into the torture chamber. "Ok we train up the minions for as long as possible don't let the heroes convert I want them dead." Azrael ordered, Piccard nodded and turned to walk off. "Hopefully the dark gods will have some help for me." Azrael muttered as he walked out of the prison towards the temple. Walking into the temple the dark angels took no notice of him as he sat by the waters edge his head bowed ad looking at the waters while muttering an ancient prayer. The water near him swirled into a whirlpool as he looked down to the very bottom of the waters. The water stopped spinning and became completely motionless before spraying up into the air like a fountain before a shadow of the keeper Magnus arrived.  
  
"Good Evening Keeper." Magnus laughed.  
  
"Magnus, you're dead." Azrael stated.  
  
"Well duh." Magnus replied. "I don't have long before I go back to the spiritual world (me: and boob watch.) I have come to inform you that the dark gods created 2 horned reaper talismans 1 is at skybird trill where the avatar died and his new base of operations." Magnus informed.  
  
"We'll find a way to bring you back Magnus." Azrael explained.  
  
"Hey afterlife is fun only do it if you absolutely must." Magnus said with a smirk.  
  
"So long Magnus feared keeper to the mistresses." Azrael replied as Magnus's form vanished into the water and Azrael walked back up to his dungeon heart. "Almeric I try to act calm all the time in front of the heroes but I am afraid that this charade can not go on any longer. I fear that I may not survive." Azrael explained a cold sweat matting his hair to his brow.  
  
"Nonsense. We will defeat them again, the creatures here are 100% devoted to you they will fight till the ends of time if they had to. And to think we nearly did go there at one point after Reggie was killed." Almeric mused.  
  
"Yes I remember that some fanatics decided it would be fun to open the gateway to heaven to call their god down to smite us except they fucked up and opened it to hell instead even though we are the bad guys the bastards still came after us." Azrael laughed. He then turned and looked Almeric in the eye a shadow of fear passed over his face. "If I am to die you join Piccard I barely know him but all ready I trust him enough. And see if the legend is true." Azrael explained before diving into the dungeon.  
  
(Piccard: Spooky.)  
  
Almeric stood there for a second staring at the spot where Azrael had just been standing before heading to the library.  
  
Piccard passed around his guard room thoughts rushing through his head. "Hmm, if the heroes are after keepers to convert does that mean that they might try and convert sponge?" Piccard laughed at the memory of his old rival. "Sponge if you are converted it's time for payback bitch."  
  
At the exact same moment Sponge was unconscious and tied to a giant cross unconscious as wizards started chanting fast and calmly unlike the lord monk that had revived the avatar and Reggie but had died in the process this spell would only drain the wizards of magic for a day or so. "The spell is nearly complete." The Avatar muttered before joining in on the incantation.  
  
"Let the impure become pure." King Reginald said and chanted as a white glow raised from every wizard and the avatar and Reginald and fired into Sponge. His body trembled and shook violently as his blue armour started to turn white his body still spasaming from the energy rushing through him as his armour turned white and his body stopped trembling. "The spell is a success this keeper is under our control," Reginald laughed as the ropes were cut.  
  
TBC  
  
Me: Sorry about the long wait it is just a problem of writers block and my millions of other stories I am writing including my real story which will be used in a crossover and the sequel to this fic.  
  
Piccard: you really do just go on and on  
  
Me: completely ignoring him ANYWAY read review and this chapter may be a bit confusing but there will also be a prequel to this story about the hole gates to hell thing. 


	6. fire vs water

Warriors Of Old  
  
Disclaimer: what is the point of this if I owned the game I wouldn't write these fanfictions for recognition I would have released Dungeon Keeper 3.  
  
I want to thank Mistress Pyra for her review that gave me an ingenious idea.  
  
Chapter 6: fire and water  
  
He ran, the person did not know where he was running to but he ran, the fear causing his body to shake making his steps erratic. Shouts echoed behind him as minions of darkness pursued him. He ran along the green tiles heat emanating from all of them causing him to sweat as exhaustion caught up with him. Dropping to his knees he looked down the corridor staring at the face of a woman engulfed in flames who was laughing of him. "Foolish mortal." She laughed.  
  
"You will die tonight keeper! My masters are on their way here as we speak." The man laughed before being blasted across the room with a fireball. The body flew through the air landing in a heap at the end of the corridor as several imps carried it off to the graveyard.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"It has begun." A voice echoed through the combined dungeon of Piccard and Azrael.  
  
"What?" The keepers both said in surprise.  
  
"Kessler, locate the voice and where it is coming from." Piccard ordered and Kessler headed out the room.  
  
"You will find that quite impossible. Piccard." The voice echoed. "I have just come to warn you that the spell to transform keepers is a success and they are going to try it on an elemental turned keeper. I believe you know her quite well Azrael. Her name is Keeper..."  
  
"Yes I know Keeper Pyra." Azrael explained. "And I know that if they do succeed in converting Pyra then we are in for a world of hurt...  
  
"What do you mean the humans managed to get a base camp set up near here?" Pyra shouted in anger firing a ball of fire at a passing imp causing it to explode  
  
"It seems that a keeper has been converted by the humans and that is why we missed them." A warlock explained.  
  
"HOW THE FUCK DID WE MISS THE KEEPER THEN?" She screamed in anger as she held the warlock by the throat as his feet dangled in the air.  
  
"The Rouges detected them but before they could report the keeper had defeated them and taken them prisoner." The warlock gasped and Pyra sighed as she dropped the Warlock who gasped for air as he sat on the floor before composing himself and standing up again.  
  
"I always knew they were useless." Pyra sighed as she teleported to the end of her dungeon looking across the white tiles. "So what keeper do they have?" Pyra asked.  
  
"Me!" A voice shouted from her left as she was hit with a blast of water. Now normally a water jet would not really hurt a keeper but with the speed it hit and the fact she is a fire elemental.  
  
"Sponge I should have guessed it was you that had the weak mental ability to avoid conversion!" Pyra snapped.  
  
"Say what you will but you are needed alive unfortunately." Sponge replied firing another jet of water. Pyra rolled out of the way firing a fireball catching Sponge in the shoulder but it barely effected him. Muttering a spell of unknown tongue a ball of white light fired at Pyra. Pyra cursed as the ball collided with her, her body not responding as she felt energy rush through her body causing immense pain. The pain echoed round her dungeon as creatures stopped what they were doing and keeled over in pin it being too much for even the mistresses to handle. The imps exploded leaving fires burning all around her dungeon the creatures that were near the imps set on fire increasing the torment they felt. Pyra screamed in pain as she could feel the magic of the human's rush through her body.  
  
"I must help her." Azrael shouted as he paced his dungeon.  
  
"You cannot it is exactly what they expect you too." Almeric explained.  
  
"I never normally agree with another Keeper's creature but Almeric is right." A voice said from the other side of the room called and Azrael turned to look at Kessler.  
  
"I know I know normally I would not give a damn about the other keepers but when it involves people who I killed and are out to kill me it just pisses me off!" Azrael snapped as the ground shook underneath the three.  
  
"And this is the problem of staying in this dimension for too long Azrael or should I say Peter." Piccard explained from the doorway. "Your emotionless facade starts to drain how long has it been since you were last in your human body?" Piccard asked.  
  
"That life of mine is over. It has been over since my last friend there died. I have nothing there the only thing I have is this kingdom. Only with this is the peace I get truly lasting." Azrael replied.  
  
"The reason is that your human life is what keeps the keepers strong the dungeon heart is linked with the human body in essence it is your human body. Kessler has been doing research into this for years it turns out that when the keepers essence is destroyed their human body dies with it that is why the keepers spend time in their real bodies." Piccard explained and Azrael looked at him in shock.  
  
"You really have been doing your research." Azrael smirked. "But I cannot return when I die here it will be the end of my life and I for one accept it even if the rest of you don't." Azrael sighed and vanished from their sights.  
  
"When he does that it is best to leave the room cause normally something is about to go BOOM!" Almeric informed with extra emphasises on the word boom. The 3 quickly departed and Azrael reappeared laughing.  
  
"I love doing that it always scares the hell out of him!" Azrael laughed before turning serious and looking over the maps of the dungeon realms.  
  
"The spell was tiring Pyra out she did not have long and she knew it. Concentrating on her power she channelled the fire of her fire elemental abilities into a sword and lashed forwards. Sponge who was not expecting any kind of resistance looked in shock as he was impaled through the gut. He then looked at Pyra and smirked as a water stream extinguished the sword. Summoning a sword of ice he took up an attack pose as Pyra slowly did the same except holding a sword of fire. "One shall stand while the other shall fall!" Sponge shouted.  
  
"The one that stands will be ME!" Pyra shouted as she swung at Sponge. Sponge bought his sword up to parry sparks and shards of ice shooting off of it. Sponge twisted the sword and swung it in a circle quickly disarming Pyra. "I never did like using swords anyway." She laughs as she kicks him where it counts.  
  
(Piccard: ouch that has too hurt!)  
  
(Azrael: trust me it does.)  
  
(Magnus: you saying you were kicked in the nuts?)  
  
(Azrael: Lets not go there!)  
  
Pyra limped back into her dungeon the secret door slamming shut behind her sealing out Sponge. Sponge shouted in anger as he limped over to where the door was. "Well if you wont fight me voluntarily I guess I just have to flood you out" as several warlocks appeared near him and all started chanting a spell that caused water to pour out and shoot into the dungeon. None of it leaving the dungeon not even a single drop. She would have to come out or risk drowning. The door opened again and Pyra walked out weary and hurt she was slightly limping her expression was that of exhaustion as her head was dropped.  
  
"You want me to convert like this weak minded fool?" Pyra shouted. "It is not going to happen. I will die today!" Pyra called as she summoned a sword and plunged it through her heart.  
  
"NO!" Azrael shouted as he felt Pyra's life force draining rapidly.  
  
"Sponge I will kill you for this even if it is the last thing I ever do!" Piccard cursed as he paused in his sparring match with Kaleb.  
  
Pyra dropped to the floor a small grin tugging at her mouth as she collapsed to the floor her body slowly disintegrating as she fell.  
  
TBC  
  
Azrael: Ok there it is a long wait for that one and the next chapter will not be started for 2 weeks as I will be in Portugal!  
  
Piccard: so where did you come up with the thing that I said?  
  
Azrael: ask me 2 weeks from now when I have thought of the idea but it revolves around the chapter you included me in you ECU fanfiction.  
  
Magnus: BOOBIES  
  
Azrael: ok time to end this so my loyal readers don't see me massacre Magnus. 


	7. notice concerning warriors of old update...

This is an A/N concerning the updates of warriors of old as they might be a little bit random because I have just come back from Portugal after a 2 week RR (Azrael: I was dragged out of the world which is annoying as hell.) but to let you know I am also going to be waging a mini war on warcraft 3.

(Piccard: yeah he is kamikaze corp. him and a friend against a clan of over 50 people.)

(Azrael: their fault they shouldn't have kicked me but I have an act that will make them regret it, as vengeance will be mine)

(Magnus: Basically he was in a clan called NANT and his stats stunk)

(Azrael: I WAS STARTING TO MAKE AN IMPROVEMENT!)

(Pyra: whatever anyway the clan leader one 4v4t4r-4rom-h3l decided to kick him. It was either him or v1-the-source who knew how to get on to his acc and now he is on a vendetta.)

(Azrael: But I can surprise them as I now have the advantage as I have the dragon aspects behind me.)

(Yzera: is someone talking about us?)

(Malygos: pay our respectssssssss and regardssssss to the friend we must pay him.)

(Nozdormu: I wassssssste Time here I have much to do.)

(Alexstrasa: be quiet we agreed to help)

So anyway there are my notes and the next chapter will be something humorous I thought up while in Portugal.

(Yzera: you couldn't miss him he had a notepad attached to his wrist all the time and even in his dreams he only thought about that.)

(Piccard: how would you know that?)

(Azrael: we are not going to get in to the 5 page description of each of the dragon aspects and all their abilities. Oh and Magnus thanks for the energy boost.)


	8. part 1 of a 2 part unrelated chapter :D ...

Warriors Of Old 

Disclaimer: what is the point of this if I owned the game I wouldn't write these fanfictions for recognition I would have released Dungeon Keeper 3.

This idea came from the Warcraft books I have currently been reading and Magnus was lucky I couldn't catch him but then he decided to appear in front of me and he gave me an energy boost (if you want to know what I am on about read my reviews)

Interlude: how much damage can a dragon really do?

(Piccard: did you really have to ask that question?)

(Azrael: its me what do you think?)

(Magnus: yes as they say stupid is as stupid does!)

(Yzera: get on with the story.)

(Nozdormu: Yesssssssss we don't have _time_ for waiting)

The dungeons were deserted all the creatures stayed quiet as a wave of power swept over them. "Several people have entered the dungeon." Dominique noted nonchalantly.

"Do you not sense the power coming from them?" Asked Bane.

(Magnus: bloody hell did some of the other elite's just make an appearance?)

(Pyra: of course they did now stop going over board with the English accent.)

(Azrael: Magnus I haven't read your bio yet so I do not know if you are English or not ok but I think you are so just think you are going overboard with your English heritage and going ultra posh tone of voice.)

(Alexstrasa: am I not mistaken into believing this was a fanfiction and not a message board?)

(Piccard: Touché)

Piccard stepped into the room as he cast sight of evil above the location of the immense power. "What the hell I can't see them." Piccard shouted as he grabbed his skull in pain.

"Hmm I wonder where Azrael is?" Almeric mused completely ignoring Piccard's dilemma.

"Idiot!" Bane muttered as Piccard stood up.

"What am I the only one who has heard of Aspirin?" Almeric asked. The others just looked at him before bursting out laughing. "What did I say?" Almeric asked before walking out.

"Crap better prepare the welcoming comity they are heading straight to us." Piccard said before vanishing as a hand rushed around grabbing creatures from all over the place unceremoniously. They all stood in the pillared room that was the entrance to the dungeon as the power source drew closer. "On my mark, 3, 2, 1... NOW!" Piccard shouted as the ranged combat people charged up their attacks.

"STOP!" A voice shouted as Piccard fired a lightning bolt hitting the person in the shoulder. The person dropped to one knee clutching his shoulder.

"1, OWW. 2, when someone says STOP, THEY MEAN STOP NOT BLOW HIS ARM TO TIMBUKTU. 3, OWWWWWW!" The person shouted as Piccard looked then winced as he had just blasted his ally in the shoulder, it was Azrael.

"What are you doing do you not feel the source that is right... BEHIND YOU!" Piccard shouted.

"No shit Sherlock, they are here by MY invite. If you ever bothered reading the stuff I leave pinned to the dungeon heart." Azrael sarcastically replied.

"So that's why I have been getting heart pains." Piccard said sheepishly.

"Give the man a medal." A voice shouted from behind Piccard.

"Yzera how long has it been?" Azrael asked.

"Too long!" Another voice hissed causing Azrael to jump.

"Nozdormu silent you must be for you babble and babble about your collection." Another one cackled.

"Yzera and Nozdormu why do they sound familiar?" Asked Almeric as he walked through the room.

(Pyra: he seems to be doing a lot of walking this chapter.)

"So sad that someone like you Malygos could become so mad because of one dragon." Another female said.

"MALYGOS." Almeric stated as he tripped over his robes. There was a silence for a second as everyone took in what was happening.

"Alexstrasa can you believe the idiocy of these people?" Yzera said.

The four voices stepped into the light and everyone looked at them in shock, one was a semi transparent woman a green glittering surrounding her, her eyes were shut as her green cloak billowed behind her.

The next one looked like he had just walked in from an freezer with skinny arms and legs with clawed hands and feet that grated into the floor leaving marks where he had walked.

Another one looked like an ordinary old man except his beard was silvery/white and was so long that it touched the ground, wearing a bronze robe that seemed as if it had been made for centuries and then looking brand new.

The last woman just looked like a normal woman in a red cloak with long red hair nothing special about her except for her sparkling brown eyes that showed betrayal, sadness and anguish yet also the extreme joy of life. Azrael opened his mouth to say something when Almeric grabbed hold of Azrael's shirt and dragged him out of the area. Azrael stuck his head back in through the doorway and shouted. "Back in a second."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Almeric shouted.

"What did I do?" Azrael asked with a raised eyebrow questioningly.

"Well the 4 are the aspects of Azeroth AND ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MAKING SURE THE WORLD IS BALANCED FOR ALL YOU KNOW THEY COULD HAVE ACCIDENTALY OPENED A SPLIT IN THE DIMENSIONAL BARRIER AND PEOPLE FROM THEIR WORLD COULD BE COMING HERE!" Almeric yelled as Azrael covered his ears.

"No need to shout. Well their here and if we have any sown up corpses running around you can shout at me then, until then, don't worry be happy." Azrael said and walked out the door to bump into Piccard. "I really hate eavesdroppers." Azrael whispered viciously and Piccard vanished in a puff of smoke. The 4 aspects just looked and laughed at what was happening and Azrael shrugged as Piccard appeared in a full suit of armour. "Hmm tinned meat." Nozdormu hissed as he looked at Piccard.

"No eating the allied keeper." Azrael said trying but miserably failing to hold his laughter.

"Just to let you know." A voice behind Azrael causing him to jump stated. "You steal my energy when I have stored up enough I kick your ass from here to the Avatar." Magnus smirked his ethereal form floating an inch off the floor.

"Ok I'll take that in to consideration but until then BYE." Azrael laughed as he stole the energy.

"YOU BASTARD!" Magnus shouted and vanished in a puff of smoke.

**Meanwhile**

The portal stood on the outside of their combined dungeon glowed not the usual red light with smoke or other effects when a creature entered the dungeon but the fabric of reality seem to split open as a skeletal foot stepped through.

**Back at the dungeon casino**

We find the group sitting and drinking Portuguese firewater

(Azrael: That stuff is god damn potent the bottle we bought home was 49 alcohol)

(Yzera: and you can get 97 alcohol if you get it straight from the people who make it but we don't believe it as 1 sip of that would make you need to have your stomach pumped and a hell of a lot of other stuff.)

Azrael collapsed first walking towards where Yzera was sitting someone had swapped his drink with a 97 pure bottle and after drinking it he stood up again and passed out falling through Yzera who just ignored him and walked and grabbed another drink. "Yzera you are as people say the dreamer so what do you see in Azrael's dreams?" Piccard asked his eyes were slightly glazed and he had a massive grin on his face.

"Sorry cant tell you that cause it is part of the job." Yzera said slowly obviously she had grabbed one of the 97 pure ones and was struggling to remain conscious.

Bzzzt the elite firefly shot through the room skidding to a halt in front of Piccard and started buzzing madly. "Buzz, BUZZ OFF!" Piccard shouted, as he could not understand what was being said. Nozdormu looked intently at him for a moment.

"Sssssssssssssshit our sssssummoning hasssssssss sssssssplit the dimenssssssional barriersssssssss." Nozdormu hissed. Almeric looked down at the unconscious form of Azrael and kicked him bringing him back to consciousness.

"I hate to say I told you so...." Almeric started.

"What are you talking about." Azrael asked holding his head.

"Erm you remember how I said about the dimensional split? Well it has happened. And now we are about to be attacked by every goddamn creature in goddamn Azeroth!" Almeric stated.

"Ugh never let me get you pissed off ever again!" Azrael cursed as he tried to stand up but slipped over. "Must... Get... Too... My... Feet!" Azrael shouted as he stood up then wobbled slightly and took slow careful steps to the door. "Damn being drunk when the bastards from hell appear." He stepped out into the corridor as an imp sprinted past and a skeleton ran into him shattering and Azrael reached out his hand and caught the head.

"Alas poor skellie I knew fuck all about you!" Azrael sighed and threw the head down the corridor.

(Azrael: did you think I was going to steal a quote from Elite creatures unleashed?)

(Everyone: yep.)

(Azrael: a great writer is never appreciated in their time, except for JK Rowling though. Damn her and her immediate success!)

Another skellie charged into the room and everyone paused as he held his hands up. "Don't shoot its me Bane!" Bane shouted.

"Bane how many times have we told you not to invite your undead cousins?" Almeric asked.

"But as he is dead he ain't got no brain so don't know fuck all!" Dominique said as she fired a lightning bolt down the corridor.

(Azrael: where the hell is Almeric he hasn't walked by in a while!)

As if summoned Almeric appeared in front of Malygos causing the aspect to jump and launch Almeric across the room. Azrael just watched as Almeric flew into a rogue that was holding dice that were knocked out of his hand and landing on a 7 winning him the money and a jackpot. Azrael just stared opened mouth as another creature won the jackpot with black jack as Almeric crashed into the wall bangs and crashes were heard against the doors as the undead legions pounded against the doors. "SURRENDER NOW KEEPER AND WE MIGHT SPARE YOU!" a human voice shouted and the dragon aspects cringed.

"I take it that is not good news." Piccard said.

"The person you hear is a death knight called Arthas." Nozdormu said seeming to loose all hissing.

"Isn't he the retard that betrayed his order and slaughtered everyone in the land!" Piccard stated. He then repeated the words he had just said and blinks before looking at the rest. 4 drunk aspects, 2 drunk keepers and a hell of a lot of unconscious creatures.

TBC

Azrael: Hmm what are the humans up too?

Pyra: what am I up too?

Piccard: spending some personal time with Magnus

Magnus: (Mr burns style) Excellent!

Azrael: signing out right now before this goes overboard!


	9. part 2 of an unrelated chapter: BOWLING,...

Warriors Of Old 

Disclaimer: what is the point of this if I owned the game I wouldn't write these fanfictions for recognition I would have released Dungeon Keeper 3.

This idea came from the Warcraft books I have currently been reading and Magnus was lucky I couldn't catch him but then he decided to appear in front of me and he gave me an energy boost (if you want to know what I am on about read my reviews)

Interlude part 2: The wrath of Arthas

**Previously on warriors of old**

_As if summoned Almeric appeared in front of Malygos causing the aspect to jump and launch Almeric across the room. Azrael just watched as Almeric flew into a rogue that was holding dice that were knocked out of his hand and landing on a 7 winning him the money and a jackpot. Azrael just stared opened mouth as another creature won the jackpot with black jack as Almeric crashed into the wall bangs and crashes were heard against the doors as the undead legions pounded against the doors. "SURRENDER NOW KEEPER AND WE MIGHT SPARE YOU!" a human voice shouted and the dragon aspects cringed._

"_I take it that is not good news." Piccard said._

"_The person you hear is a death knight called Arthas." Nozdormu said seeming to loose all hissing._

"_Isn't he the retard that betrayed his order and slaughtered everyone in the land!" Piccard stated. He then repeated the words he had just said and blinks before looking at the rest. 4 drunk aspects, 2 drunk keepers and a hell of a lot of unconscious creatures._

**And now the continuation of warriors of old**

The door continued to be pounded as the aspects tried to sober up for the inevitable battle. "HOW THE FUCK DID THEY KNOW THE LAYOUT OF MY DUNGEON?" Azrael shouted in rage as an imp teleported in and tried to keep the secret door from being broken down.

"Erm crystal ball?" Almeric suggested.

"Spy?" Piccard said.

"Humans trying to get rid of you easily?" Yzera supplied.

"Nah don't think the heroes would stoop this low." Bane said.

"Whatever." Bloz said as he stood and held another door from relentless attacks.

"Hmm I think I know what to do." Piccard said. The rest looked at him and he turned to the casino table. "Right we need a ramp set up." He muttered and then pointed to two salamanders. "Want to get a bonus? If so flip those two tables and place them both leaning against each other at a steep angle. Bloz climb to the top of it," Piccard ordered.

The creatures did what was ordered and Bloz climbed to the top. "We don't have a boulder trap so do the next best thing" Azrael said and walked over to the locked door. "Bloz when the door opens curl into a ball and roll down the slope." Azrael said catching on Piccard's plan. As the undead army consisted of mostly skeletons and zombies where the bodies weren't connected very well. Azrael nodded to the rest and kicked open the wooden door and the skeletons were knocked back as Bloz curled up and rolled down the roulette table and out the door crashing into the skeletons the bones flew up and landed spelling the word OUCH! And collapsed to a pile on the floor.

Piccard surveyed the destruction; "CHARGE" he shouted and the creatures ran forwards into the skeletons that had managed to move out of the way. The fighting was hectic as Piccard and Azrael dove in first into the skeletons. "Hey Azrael?" Piccard shouted over the noise of battle.

"Yea?" Azrael replied.

"Got any Hellhounds still?" Piccard shouted.

"Hell yeah but unfortunately they went a bit evil recently, cause they were dropped from the second game." Piccard replied and flicked his wrist the door leading to the kennels burst open and the Hellhounds ran out the skeletons jumped back including bane that had one of the younger Hellhounds chasing after him. The skeletons ran leaving Azrael Piccard and the 4 aspects standing there staring at an Abomination that took up the whole corridor.

"We gonna need a hell of a lot more than Fido here." Azrael muttered his eyes widening. The mass lump of sown up body parts lumbered sideways so that there was a gap that Arthas managed to fit through.

"Give up now pathetic mortals." Arthas shouts. "For I have this!" Holds out ring with fiery writing on it.

A portal opened up to his side and a hand of Sponge (from ECU not this fic popped through.) "Not anymore YOINK!" and then disappeared through the portal again.

"Damn you, you god damn oversized retarded bath toy!" Arthas cursed as he drew Frostmourne.

"Bring it on you crazy necrophillia bastard!" Azrael shouted as he drew his sword of realities. Arthas charged on his nightmare and Azrael dropped down to his knees dodging the blow from Arthas and swung his sword out cutting off the legs of the nightmare .The skeleton horse continued running leaving its feet behind. Arthas stopped and turned around the nightmare dropping down and Arthas landing like a pro on his feet. "Bring it on!" Azrael shouted and Piccard took a step forward only to be grabbed by Almeric. The two charged at each other again the swords clashing in a shower of sparks.

"He knows what he is doing." Almeric stated and Piccard looked on as Azrael was pushed backwards by Arthas. The dust of the dungeon riled up around them as Azrael caused a magical wind to blow up to cause a distraction as he threw his armour to the side.

"I need the mobility!" He muttered and swung at Arthas. The sword shimmered out of reality and passed straight through Arthas's sword and reformed slashing him across the chest.

"Argh!" Arthas shouted in pain as he dropped to one knee clutching at his chest where a gash had formed and started to bleed. "That is a first in many years. Not many people have made me bleed like this." Arthas commended. "You shall not win go my demon abomination whatever your name is. KILL!"

"Use the fire!" a voice whispered through Piccard's mind.

"The force?" Piccard muttered out loud.

"NO YOU PIECE OF SHIT I SAID THE FUCKING FIRE!" The voice of Pyra yelled causing him to grab his head.

"OK! OK NO NEED TO SHOUT!" Piccard said as he launched a fireball into the huge abomination the decaying flesh set alight incredibly fast, as there was no moisture in the skin. The abomination toppled and teetered as Arthas stepped back uncertainly. As the creature fell backwards.

"SHIT!" Arthas shouted and the creature collapsed missing him by an inch. "MY MONSTER... MY BEAUTIFUL MONSTER. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE I'LL MAKE SURE YOU PAY FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT!!" Arthas shouted and ran off the undead forces following him.

"I guessssssssssssss it'sssssssssss time for usssssssssss to leave!" Nozdormu hissed.

"Yes I must go back to Azeroth the night elf druids will be greatly confused by the closure of the emerald dream." Yzera agreed.

The group walked back to the portal as the last undead skeleton was devoured by the horde of Hellhound's just dashed into it. "You must come again. This visit has been too short and with Arthas the puffter of the undead appearing made things hard as hell to have a peaceful drinking period!" Piccard said.

"Yes we will just do that when the whole thing with Arthas has blown over." Alexstrasa agreed.

"We'll make sure to close the rift on the way out." Yzera explained.

"Good I don't want another appearance of the undead legions appearing in my base." Azrael agreed and the aspects jumped into the portal vanishing in a blinding light.

"Well today was random." Piccard stated.

"Trust me not as random as your life will be getting!" Azrael replied and walked off leaving a clueless Piccard.

**Meanwhile**

The Avatar moved swiftly down the dark dungeon corridors. Sponge's minions were acting as a shield for his men. "Reginald we will be arriving soon. Let's prepare the men." Avatar ordered and the men stopped.

**TBC**

Azrael: well 2 chapters in 2 days aren't you lucky SOB's

Piccard: mind not calling the audience SOB's

Pyra: why did you kill me off? Do you not like me anymore?

Azrael: lets just say you are a bit to hot to handle

Piccard: besides you are revived in the next story, too bad that...

Azrael: Piccard don't blow the storyline!


	10. philosophy and random babble with the oc...

Warriors Of Old 

Disclaimer: what is the point of this if I owned the game I wouldn't write these fanfictions for recognition I would have released Dungeon Keeper 3.

I stole the song from Buffy the vampire slayer cause it seemed to fit with the idea so if you want to comment go ahead.

Thus my insanity from writers block is slightly over I have had several erm how shall I put this crazy ideas on what to do so without further adieu guys and girls, girls and guys gather round and feast your eyes as the game begins

Chapter 10: So it begins

**Previously on warriors of old**

_The Avatar moved swiftly down the dark dungeon corridors. Sponge's minions were acting as a shield for his men. "Reginald we will be arriving soon. Let's prepare the men." Avatar ordered and the men stopped._

**And now the continuation**

"Ours is not to reason why Piccard, we never reason why about these things." Azrael said as the two walked back to the dungeon discussing random things.

"If we are never to reason why then how are we to learn new things?" Piccard retorted.

"Ah that is the thing if the saying is ignorance is bliss then why is everyone desperate to know everything?" Azrael asked.

"Just one of the questions of life I guess." Piccard replied.

"BUT if it is a question of life then I know the answer, fear, people always fear what they do not know because they do not have control over it." Azrael pointed out.

"We don't have control over a lot of things but we do not fear them." Piccard said.

"Correct but as we cannot control them we respect their awesome power for anything that cant be controlled deserves respect. Take the weather in the real world, we cannot influence it and it can result in either good or bad ways that is why people understand and respect the powers out of our control." Azrael said. "Did I ever tell you about the times the monks tried to open a portal to their 'heaven'?" Azrael inquired and Piccard shook his head.

"Well anyway there I stood as the portal was being opened we had arrived too late and the portal started off with the bright white glowing lights and the holy crap. But something interfered with it don't know what but we think it had something to do with the amount of magical energies were attracted the demons like a moth is attracted to a light." He paused. "So I thought that we keepers were safe but then the demon turns on us cause even though we are the evil in this world to them we weren't evil enough," Azrael laughed.

"Azrael we have a situation." A warlock said dashing up to him.

"Yes what is it?" Azrael asked quickly spinning round to face the warlock his face losing all trace of humour and joy.

"They are here." The warlock informed.

"What do you mean they are here?" Azrael shouted. "They were not supposed to be here for another 2 days."

"Ah that's where the problem arises as he had converted Sponge we didn't notice them arriving." The warlock winced.

"Brilliant just fucking brilliant what the hell is wrong with the creatures they should have been able to smell the bastards coming." Azrael snapped and looked at Piccard who just shrugged. Spinning back to the warlock he clicked his fingers and Piccard, Azrael and the warlock were standing in the guardroom on the outskirts of their combined dungeon. "Ok so I have one idea of what we could do. Instead of waiting for them to attack us because with the combined might of all the humans and Sponge's dungeon we wouldn't stand a chance." Azrael explained. He turned to Zenobia the elite dark elf. "Zenobia take the portal and get to skybird trill and find the horned reaper amulet that is there. If anyone's eyes can see it, the eyes will belong to you. Go now." Azrael commanded.

Zenobia looked at him for a second before grabbing her trusty bow and exiting the room. "What do we need doing?" Piccard asked.

"Now my friend comes the hard part. We must save Sponge. Normally I would kill the weak minded Keeper but I prefer to have him on our side with his creatures than dead without it cause with them we can tip the balance of power to us." Azrael commented.

"When do we go?" Piccard asked.

"We don't go anywhere!" A voice echoed from the other side.

"What do you mean Kessler?" Asked Piccard.

"Exactly what I said. Azrael is going alone." Kessler replied. "We have done all the fighting and now we have to see if you still can." Kessler said.

"Come on Azrael don't listen to them let's go kick some ass." Piccard said but Azrael held up his hand.

"They are right, I have sat back all this time I take it alone this time." Azrael said.

"Fine, fuck you bastard. You know what to hell with you I am outta here." Piccard muttered and stormed off.

"You guys really not coming?" Azrael asked the elite's.

"You can do it Azrael," Bane said encouragingly

Azrael looked at the momentarily before walking along the corridor,

Azrael: I touch the fire but it freezes me  
I look into it and it's black  
Why can't I feel, my skin should crack and peel  
I want the fire back  
Now through the smoke he calls to me  
To make my way across the flames  
To save the day, or maybe melt away  
I guess it's all the same  
So I will walk through the fire  
Where else can I turn  
I will walk through the fire  
And let it  
  
Piccard: This torch I bare is scorching me  
Azrael's laughing I've no doubt  
I hope he fries, I'm free if that twat dies  
I better help him out  
So I will walk through the fire  
(Sponge: Some people) He will never learn  
So I will walk through the fire  
And let it  
  
Almeric: Will this do a thing to change him  
Am I leaving Sponge in danger   
Is my Keeper to far gone to care

Kessler: What if Azrael can't defeat it   
Dominique: Beady eyes is right we're needed  
Or we could just sit around and glare

All: We'll see it through, that's what we're always here to do  
So we will walk through the fire  
  
Dominique: he came from the grave much graver

Piccard: First I'll kill him then I'll save him

Zenobia: Everything is turning out so dark

Piccard: No I'll save her then I'll kill her

Random mistress: I think this lines mostly filler

Sponge: It's what they never learned  
  
Azrael: These endless days are finally ending in a blaze

(All) And we are caught in the fire  
The point of no return  
So we will walk through the fire  
And let it burn   
Let it burn  
Let it burn, let it burn

Sponge: ShowTime!

**TBC**

Azrael: ok that song was just a filler for where the real game begins. Just to let you know this story is not the main thing the sequel is so this will only be lasting for a few more chapters

Magnus: so not long till I get revived then?

Pyra: spending time with him is starting to get a bit boring why cant I get any of the warriors of light appearing up here?

Piccard: once again babblers shall inherit the Earth

Azrael: pushes Piccard out of the way**** ANYWAY new chapter will be up as soon as possible wont be as random as this as it is the fight against Sponge


	11. 11 the short duel with sponge

Warriors Of Old 

Disclaimer: what is the point of this if I owned the game I wouldn't write these fanfictions for recognition I would have released Dungeon Keeper 3.

Scarlett you wanted me to change the one chapter where I said my colour was black but I am not because you never explained how long you have been around for, I mean was your character alive at the end of DK2 or did she appear later on? So I will link your colour into my next story where you first arrive cause you only said to me "I am the black keeper now change it."

**Chapter 11: the duel against sponge**

Azrael kicked the door to Sponges dungeon open. The place was deserted, "This ain't right." Azrael muttered his sword of realities drawn as he slowly stepped down the corridor. The throbbing of his opponent's heart echoed all around him. He paused and reached out with his senses.

"Bingo bitch." He stated and cupped his hands together a small energy ball forming. He slammed his hand to the side and 2 energy balls fired off one disintegrating a wall the other destroying a secret door. Azrael turned and looked at the place where the door had been and gulped as a boulder trap activated and started rolling towards him. "Shit." He muttered and ran up away from the boulder where a keeper hand was smacking the ball in Azrael's direction. A well placed energy blast dealt with it. Azrael stopped and gathered is breath. And an outline of sponge appeared.

"Stop," He said. "What do you think you are doing?" He asked.

"Saving you." Azrael replied and walked straight through the image of Sponge. It distorted and refocused, as Sponge looked slightly nervous.

"Save me how the hell can you save me I have been saved by the light." Sponge called after him and was hit with an n energy blast that dissipated the image of him.

"I really do hate the arrogant preacher types." Azrael muttered before pausing and reaching out with his magical senses the corridor was littered with traps. The door to his left lead to Sponge's minion's lair from which Azrael grabbed a warlock and casted the turncoat spell on him and threw him down the corridor. He winced at the result as the warlock smashed into a 2 fireburst traps and landed on a spike trap. "Ugh that's gotta hurt." Azrael whispered and walked down the corridor avoiding all the traps and the decimated Warlock. "Sponge, come out come out where ever you are **I KNOW THAT YOUR IN HERE.**" Azrael said as he reached Sponge's temple where instead of the hand of the dark gods it was a statue of Sponge. "Not got too much of an ego have you?" Azrael asked knowing full well that Sponge was standing behind him.

"And so? The dark gods are filth the light is what I believe in now." Sponge said and fired a jet of water at Azrael.

"Please stop the damn preaching!" Azrael shouted blocking the water with his sword of realities. "And as soon as I purge you from the holy light you are going to have to do A LOT of grovelling for the dark gods to forgive you." Azrael said as he swung at Sponge.

"Grovel to them pathetic fools? I could defeat them easily," Sponge laughed.

"You always did have beliefs of grandeur Sponge now you take it to far." Azrael shouted and the two clashed the swords smashing together with sparks shooting off. The two collided again Azrael kicking Sponge in the chest and knocking him back.

"There is no time for mercy." Sponge stated.

"This fight might be our last." Azrael muttered.

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" A voice shouted from the edge of the room and both people turned to see Piccard standing there. "Did you miss me?" Piccard asked and ducked a jet of water.

(Me: you really do know how to ruin a dramatic sequence don't you Piccard?)

(Piccard: course how else would I bring some humour into this fic?)

"Is that rhetorical or real?" Sponge retorted and parried Azrael's attack.

"Damn this guy just won't stand still," Azrael cursed as he was kicked back to the edge of the temple ledge with half his body leaning above the water. Sponge jumped at Azrael whom struggled to hold off the attack as Piccard sneakily snuck up behind Sponge and brought the hilt of the sword down onto his skull.

Sponge turned and looked at Piccard. "You think that was supposed to..." And passed out before he could finish.

"Hmm guess it takes that long a time for that amount of pain to find that small a brain." Piccard mused.

(Notice: the thoughts and opinions in this fanfiction are not real they are just made up to go along with my weird ideas at the time)

Azrael grabbed the foot of Sponge and proceeded to drag him through the dungeon corridors while Piccard went ahead and attacked the creatures that seeked to block them. "When we turn Sponge back we give him lesson 101 training a creature above level 4." Azrael called to Piccard. There was no response and Azrael turned around to see Piccard standing there in an outfit identical to the Riddler's from Batman movie. "What the fuck are you doing?" Azrael asked.

"When setting a creature into the wild." Piccard said holding out a bomb that was decorated to look like a duck. "You have to make sure they fit in well with their environment." He twisted the head round 360 degrees and threw it into the lair. A couple of seconds later there was an echoing explosion. Azrael winced and hit Piccard round the head with the unconscious Sponge.

"RIGHT I AM NEVER LETTING YOU WATCH MOVIES AGAIN!" he shouted. Piccard collapsed backward holding his head in his hands. "He needs his dungeon because we are converting him back." Azrael snapped and started walking again.

Piccard looked up with a raised eyebrow before continuing on his way.

**TBC**

Azrael; and here endeth the next chapter.

Sponge: so why did Nozdormu have so many S's in his speech.

Azrael: 3 reasons. 1) he is a dragon and related to Snakes and dragons and snake have a hiss. 2) he is insane after the betrayal of Deathwing. 3) the book day of the dragon has him speaking like that so I did as well.

Sponge: OOOOKKKK

Piccard: quiet fool.

Azrael: an extra disclaimer here. I do not own batman or anything like it. Though I wish I did cause then I would be a billionaire


	12. the Christmas special chapter which is f...

Warriors Of Old 

Disclaimer: what is the point of this if I owned the game I wouldn't write these fanfictions for recognition I would have released Dungeon Keeper 3.

Notice: I sorted things out with Scarlett and we worked out the whole colour thing so every ones happy this chapter is the Christmas Special chapter and I would like to thank all my reviewers

**Chapter 12: re-converting Sponge and tension is mounting in the base as a banished Keeper appears and its CHRISTMAS TIME!!!**

Piccard and Azrael had returned dragging the still unconscious form. The creatures were anxious as the 2 keepers walked into the Temple. "Right if he should be a keeper then throwing him into the fountain should covert him back to his original colour if he shouldn't be the sacrifice will make us all rich cause of his power or lack thereof (Azrael: joke just joking.)" Azrael laughed as he and Piccard chucked Sponge into the temple font. "And now my friend we wait." Azrael informed as he stepped out of the temple and headed to his own dungeon heart. Piccard returning to his own dungeon. "I smell magic in the air." Azrael muttered and walked down his corridors avoiding his dungeon heart.

"What's up Azrael?" Dominique asked as she walked by.

"Almeric another spirit being has entered can you pin point the location?" Azrael called ignoring Dominique's question.

"Way ahead of you like always Azrael." Almeric stated but when he saw the death glare thrown at him by Azrael Almeric shrunk back. "Right remember where the lord of the land waited for you well the person is there." Almeric said and then found the floor very interesting.

"Right, Piccard report to Lord of Land burial site." Azrael called as he walked along the corridor and stopped at the water that surrounded the area. Piccard appeared next to him.

"What have we got?" Piccard asked.

"Well from my excellent egotistical source AKA Almeric it is a mystical being that is located in there." Azrael informed.

"Right well lets go!" Piccard said. Azrael responded by summoning a bridge and walking across.

"Got to go in style my friend." Azrael laughed.

"Right." Piccard replied sarcastically.

"One question what's the date?" Azrael inquired.

"Erm December 21st." Piccard muttered. "Why?" He questioned.

"Christmas in 4 days even though it is one of the good guys holidays any excuse to get drunk is good enough for me." Azrael informed and Piccard started to laugh. "Right get ready for this…" Azrael started but was cut off as a black blur dived into him tackling and knocking him into the water.

"What the hell?!" Piccard shouted as he saw Azrael trying to wrestle someone off of him.

"You will not bite my neck you god damn Vampire!" Azrael shouted and kicked the person in the chest. "Wait that style of robe! YOU'RE A KEEPER?" Azrael shouted.

"Of course. Well not really anymore I was banished but I am still THE black keeper." The person replied and both guys looked in shock as the person pulled down her hood.

"Right another female keeper that makes 3 well 1 now cause the other 2 are dead." Piccard stated.

"Damn right I am Scarlett vampire extraordinare. Black Keeper who spent 5 years in a Sims game and then 5 years in the Buffy world where I became the vampire you see here." Scarlett informed and took a step forwards before falling forwards. Azrael lunged forwards and stopped her from collapsing.

"Uh Oh she hasn't got a dungeon heart her body is slowly wasting away. She is a black keeper so she can fuse with my dungeon heart. Luckily I have enough mana to do this and I AGH… UGH!" Azrael screamed in pain and collapsed to his knees still holding the semi conscious form of Scarlett. "2… of my back… up hearts destr…oyed." Azrael gasped. "Mana depletion I still have enough though." Azrael gasped and slowly stood up and step by step shakily walked back to the dungeon.

"Why do you help me?" Scarlett asked.

"Because it's not every day the bad guy becomes the knight in shining armour. And besides we are gonna need your help. Do you know of the Avatar and Reginald?" Azrael paused and upon her nod he continued. "Well they are back my friend they are coming after us any keeper they see they will kill. Now we get to prove that 3 keepers are better than 1!" Azrael said as he stepped into the dungeon heart still supporting the form of Scarlett as she was slowly integrated with the spirit of the dungeon. The mana leeched from Azrael as he held on to the side of his heart to stop himself from falling and blacking out. Pain shook his body as the world spun. Azrael dropped to his knees and gasped as the pain stopped along with the world spinning around him.

"It is done." Scarlett whispered she was exhausted just like him.

"We are the black keeper now." Azrael informed.

"Our essence combined will strengthen this base and crush the heroes who try to destroy us." Scarlett toned her energy returning.

"Excellent." Azrael gasped the energy returning to him slower than it had returned to Scarlett. As he had been the one to initiate the spell.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" She asked licking at her fangs as she spoke.

Azrael grinned at this question and chucked her a bottle of Alcohol. "We drink." He smiled and the two exited the dungeon heart and headed to the casino.

3 days later…

"Still nothing about Sponge's Conversion?" Piccard asked Azrael.

"If there was I wouldn't be standing here." Azrael half snapped half sighed as he hung up a Christmas decoration.

"You really need to stop over reacting it's a holiday its time to relax and get drunk not throw sissy fits at your allies." Piccard snapped.

"Sorry I'm just getting stressed out, because of the size of the dungeon and the ineptness of the imps at decorating I have been awake for the past 3 day with 0 sleep. And with Scarlett now part of the dungeon and camping in the dungeon heart and I ain't the best person in the world with girls." Azrael admitted.

"Ok then why don't I keep Scarlett distracted and you go to sleep." Piccard stated and walked off. Azrael just collapsed backward leaning against the wall passing into unconsciousness straight away.

Piccard headed towards the dungeon heart of Azrael and Scarlett. Piccard thought back to the prank he had decided not to do as it revolved around putting a sign on saying "just married" but decided against it cause it was too crude. "Scarlett you there?" Piccard asked.

"What?" Scarlett replied stepping out of the dungeon heart.

"I just realised you have yet to have a tour of my dungeon, shall we?" Piccard asked being more formal trying to impress her.

"Why not." Scarlett replied and the two walked along the corridors. They were interrupted as a bell echoed around the base. "Hmm seems Sponge has been reconverted lets go." Scarlett replied and started to drag Piccard along the corridors. They arrived at the temple and saw Azrael standing there with a pint of coffee.

(Asmodai: yeah that's right I said COFFEE!)

Azrael watched as from the bubbling waters of the temple and Sponge was launched out of the water. Sponge flipped his blue armour seemed to glow as the light reflected off of it. He landed on one knee in front of the group. "I'M BACK BITCH!" Sponge shouted very uncharacteristically.

(Asmodai: if you do really shout that I apologise but as I have never met you then I would not know.)

"Joy." Azrael replied waving a little flag that had appeared from nowhere.

"Perfect time to." A voice echoed from behind the four keepers. They spun around to face five people. "I'm Nick Hancock and welcome to Azrael's Dungeon."

"Hey what do you want?" Azrael asked.

"Well, the jug eared twat, the old fart, the fat fuck and the bald eagle have decided to challenge you to a race. 10 laps in a formula 25 state of the art dinky car, with motors that would be familiar to any one who owned a flymo." Nick Hancock stated as he showed the car.

(Asmodai: I think that is what he said I couldn't remember.)

"Right so what do we get if we win?" Scarlett asked.

Now the lights darkened and a voice echoed that through the dungeon as 2 dark mistresses stood next to a strange gateway. "IF YOU WIN THEN YOU WILL HAVE FULL CONTROL OVER THE GATEWAY TO ALTERNATE DIMENSIONS." The voice yelled and Azrael rolled his eyes.

"Fine you got your race. What happens if you guys win?" Azrael sighed.

"You will have to… you will have too… you will have to become DAVID GOWERS CLEANERS!"

"That's a fate worse than death." Sponge whispered and the keepers all agreed. "Ok we will do this on one condition." Sponge stated.

"And that is you let us decide on the track." Piccard suggested.

"Fine by us," Lineker stated and walked off towards the casino.

"HEY THOSE DRINKS COST £5 EACH FOR YOU SUPERSTAR SO DON'T GET DRUNK!" Azrael shouted.

"Ok let me see the course will start at Our dungeon heart, it will go south until we reach the lava bridge, we cross that then turn right leading to Sponge's dungeon. There we have to do a jump over the water on the other side of his dungeon and then straight into Piccard's dungeon passing through the torture chamber and then back to my dungeon heart following the clearly indicated path. Which happens to lead round this very room, the combat pit and the casino that will act as the pit stop area. And finally you return to the dungeon heart." Azrael explained magically creating maps for each of the contenders.

"Well we need commentators so I suggest, Pyra, Magnus, Nick and someone for there side as well." Scarlett stated.

"Jonathan Ross, man of knowledge in nothing." Magnus and Pyra stated mystically appearing next to Piccard.

"Good idea." And with that statement Nick reached into the gateway of Dimensions and dragged Jonathan Ross through the gateway.

(Asmodai: And here begineth the reign of insanity that might though I highly doubt it put ECU to shame)

The mysterious voice echoed over the dungeon again, "And now they prepare for their race as they don their helmets and put on their overalls the latest in fire safety, we got them from Blake 7."

The camera shoots over to sponge and Lee Hurst as they are being taped up. "Now this tape is for their safety as much of ours" as the tape is wrapped around their mouths.

It flicked over to the eight racers standing there as Nick went over the rules. "Right now everyone has got their helmets." Nick stated.

"Erm… I haven't." Lee stated.

"Sorry Lee the sticker on the back confused me." Nick stated and the camera shot round to see the sticker on the back of his head.

"Now the keepers will be driving in the Williams cars and The They Think It's All Over team will be in the Jordan car." Magnus explained.

"Ok here is a quick run down of the flags, the chequered flag means that the race has been won, the black flag means stop the race. The red flag means that this beach is unsuitable for bathing, the white flag means Damon Hill has surrendered. And if you see the lion emblem rampant suspended from a cornet it means David Gower has taken up residence. And now to the qualifying laps." Pyra explained.

"As you know before each race there is a qualifying lap to see what position they will start at." Nick informed.

"And straight away David Gower has hit a spot of trouble and is stuck behind a speeding Bile Demon who took a wrong turn and has been running around for an hour now." Jonathan Ross laughed.

"But the good thing is he's just beaten his own best lap." Magnus pointed out looking at the clock.

"Piccard had a bit of trouble when he started the race as he was so used to hot wiring cars." Pyra joked. "And here comes Lineker round that sharp corner, we'll check for skid marks after the race in his pants." Pyra shouted.

"Right anyway here comes Azrael in fine form as he swerves round the corner back to the dungeon heart and he finishes in 1 minute 29 seconds that will put him in pole position but not surprisingly since he was the first to start the qualifying lap." Nick pointed out.

"And here comes Sponge, and he finishes at 1 minute 26 putting him ahead of Azrael." Magnus yelled. "Piccard following closely behind him at 1 minute 27."

"Look at that here comes Hurst he seems to be having trouble with the car." Pyra yelled as Lee Hurst skidded tightly round the corner crossing the line in the fastest time 1 minute, before he completely flipped the car and crashed into the dungeon heart wall. "OW that's gotta hurt!"

The rest of the racers finished in varying times (mainly cause I'm too lazy to write each of them finishing their time trial) "Now the racers are in the following order, Scarlett, Gower, Hurst, Sponge, Azrael, McGrath, Piccard and Lineker. Remember the race is 20 laps you can enter the pit stop at any time during your race." The mysterious voice boomed.

Lights mystically appeared from nowhere as they engines roared before the cameras zoomed over to several beehives with microphones next to them. The red lights were lit, then the green but no one moved. Two imps ran across the start line holding a sign reading 'START YOU IDIOTS'

"Azrael has taken an early lead as McGrath fucked up with the car and put it in reverse and slammed straight into Piccard who tried to swerve into the inside lane straight away." Pyra shouted.

"COME ON GOWER!" Nick yelled.

"And Scarlett is closing in on Sponge whom is in second place. Nothing new there then." Magnus yelled over the roar of the crowd. Scarlett came up level to Sponge and Sponge gave her the finger before slamming his foot down and speeding off as Scarlett slowed down in surprise allowing Gower, Sponge and Azrael get a greater lead.

5 out of the ten laps had passed when Gower who had taken the lead pulled into the pit stop. "Nah its no good mate, I gotta send off for the parts and then we have to wait for them, I think the best I can do is next Thursday." Gower's mechanic said before Gower drove off.

"This is nothing like normal Formula 1 as already half the race has gone with only the crash at the start.

"AND SPONGE IS PULLING INTO THE PIT STOP!" Magnus shouted as the camera focused on the Sponge's pit stop. "It looks like yes I thought he looked a bit peckish He's stopped for a pop... and a sandwich... it's like last years race where he could have come top of the grid if he hadn't stopped for a Fanta!" Magnus recalled.

The race continued with Azrael and Gower swapping position every second. "And they come to the corner of the combat pit. OH MY GOD! Azrael took the turn to sharp. He's skidded off the track." Indeed Nick was right; Azrael's car spun off the course over the edge of the path and straight into the wall of the combat pit. The car crushed up against it but Azrael wasn't so lucky the car hit just below the spikes, Azrael crashed into the spikes. His body exploded into energy and went back to the dungeon.

"And the race is down to 5 people now Scarlett, Piccard, Gower, Sponge and Hurst." Pyra called.

"But Hurst and Piccard are too far behind as Piccard takes another sneaky shortcut through another room. I told Azrael to lock those doors." Magnus sighed.

Piccard quickly caught up to Sponge, Scarlett and Gower leaving Hurst miles behind. "I THINK SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH PICCARDS ENGINE. SMOKE IS POURING OUT OF THE ENGINE!" Nick yelled and the camera shot over to see Piccard with the visor of his helmet raised up and a cigar in his mouth.

"Ok that's stupid!" Pyra rolled her eyes and the cameras zoomed to Scarlett who had just pulled into the pit stop.

"Hurst has just entered the pits it looks like yes it is a huge cheese and tomato pizza, 5, 6, 7, 8 slices in 10 seconds, no time for savouring not even time for a garlic bread." Nick muttered as Hurst drove off.

Scarlett, Sponge and Gower were on the final bend, Sponge just behind before he started laughing and fired a jet of water in front of the two racers causing them to skid uncontrollably and stop inches from the finishing line letting Sponge cross the line.

"AND SPONGE HAS WON THE RACE WITH GOWER COMING SECOND AND SCARLETT THRID WITH HURST AT 4TH POSITION!" The three commentators shouted.

"Now Sponge is trying to open the magnum of Tizer cause we are to cheap to buy champagne. He seems confused with the fact that it is a screw top." Magnus laughed. Sponge took a couple of attempts before finally realising that it was a screw top and he started spraying the liquid over the crowd of creatures.

"That's gonna be a pain in the ass to clear up." The newly reformed Azrael muttered before calling in a series of imps whom came in carrying presents. "OK PEOPLE MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?" Azrael shouted.

"We don't listen to politeness." Almeric stated.

"OK THEN, GIVE ME YOUR ATTENTION BEFORE I REMOVE YOUR TONGUES AND USE THEM AS PAINT BRUSH'S!" Azrael yelled.

"That's better." Almeric smiled.

"Ok as you know its Christmas time and here I am getting into the spirit and got you all gifts although mana will be drained for a while so we have a few less imps." Azrael explained.

The imps near him walked over to each of the keepers except Piccard, and handed them presents and then to each of the elite's and handed them presents and then to the they think its all over team and handed them presents.

Azrael smiled as they opened their presents. Nick Hancock got a book with the title "so you want to be a good game show host." Azrael laughed at the look on Lineker's face as he held the video with the title '10 tips to become a great footballer.' David Gower got a new cricket bat, Lee Hurst got a video of Lee Evans live at Wembley (Azrael: don't ask) and Rory McGrath a years supply of weight watchers before sending the They think its all over team to the portal.

Sponge opened his present to see a toy talking Sauron, Scarlett looked at the book "so your obsessed with Alan Rickman." And Piccard looked confused.

"If you want to know what your present is go to your dungeon heart." Azrael whispered.

"Ok." Piccard said and walked into the dungeon heart of his base. "BLOODY HELL." Piccard shouted. The keepers all ran in then ran out again. Except Azrael who knew what the gift was and burst out laughing

(Azrael: this was by request of Piccard himself)

Lying next to Piccard's dungeon heart was a naked elf with Piccard's name tattooed above her vagina and the Covenant Logo across her chest. Azrael quickly sealed the secret doors outside Piccard's dungeon heart.

"Merry Christmas guys." Azrael muttered before passing out on the couch in the Casino. Scarlett collapsed on another and Sponge just went back to his dungeon and continued scheming about world domination.

To Be Continued

Azrael: you will not believe how hard it is to write that scene Piccard and make it as sensible as possible

Piccard: yeah well.

Sponge: I won the race?

Azrael: yep. I felt it would be necessary since I used your char to turn into a good guy and then just abuse your character every now and again in the fic.

Scarlett: Sarcastically what are you trying to say with that present.

Azrael: exactly what it says. P

Scarlett: cheers.

Azrael: your welcome this is Azrael signing off and stealing Piccard's line once again.


	13. The final chapter of warriors of old goe...

Warriors Of Old 

Disclaimer: what is the point of this if I owned the game I wouldn't write these fanfictions for recognition I would have released Dungeon Keeper 3. Also I will be making some references from Warhammer Lizardmen weapons in the fic and I do not own the rights to them but I do own an army of em. And I will also be using characters from Mortal Kombat, which I also don't own.

Notice: the final chapter is here. But do not fear for I, meaning me plan to do a sequel to this fic. It will be my Epic. My glory and my fic that will change the course of my writing FOREVER.

Enjoy

**Finale: Warriors Demise**

The battle raged across the dungeon of Stonekeep the elite's were all spread out across the dungeon separated into small detachments by The 4 keepers who fought 2 corridors away from Sponge's dungeon heart. Azrael was fighting 4 different knights while the other three were facing a various amount of enemies. "Bring it on Mother Fuckers." Azrael shouted blasting 2 knights back down the corridor with a lightning bolt. He was shocked though, as they seemed to stand up unfazed by the lightning bolt.

"These guys just keep coming." Piccard shouted as an explosion shook the dungeon and the passageway started to collapse. Piccard spun to see the high ceiling collapsing above Scarlett. "SCARLETT MOVE!" Piccard shouted pushing her out the way but loosing momentum and became crushed by the falling boulders.

"PICCARD!" Azrael shouted and levitated the rocks off of Piccard and threw them into a group of Elven archers. The rocks blocked their bows and also blocked the passage preventing them from getting into the dungeon through that passage until the dwarves or Reginald or the Avatar moved them. The wall from Sponges lair collapsed revealing more enemies that Sponge pushed away with a jet of high-pressured water.

Seeing the water spell that Sponge had used Scarlett laughed, "Hey guys thirsty?" Scarlett joked before impaling a thief through the heart. The thief looked down in shock before sliding off of her sword and falling to the ground in a pool of blood.

Another explosion and Azrael was sent reeling into Sponge's temple, the statue of Sponge had been removed and the hand of the dark gods had returned. Sponge's mana supply had obviously been tampered with as the sentry cannons that had been put in after Sponge had been re-converted were firing erratically at him and the surrounding room. "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT." Azrael shouted as he dodged the fire from the cannons and fired spells back that destroyed the sentry cannons. "Sorry Sponge but it was necessary." Azrael muttered and clapping was heard behind him. He spun around and saw The Avatar was standing on the other side of the temple.

"Very good Azrael, but lets see how you can deal with moving targets." Avatar mocked and lunged ran at Azrael.

Scarlett looked at the seemingly endless tide of goodly warriors. "I didn't realise that Azrael was such a slacker when it came to killing goodly heroes."

(Azrael: yeah I always thought that converting them was better then I had an army of mass destruction with no weaknesses in the line.)

Scarlett stood with 2 veteran warlocks stood readying their spells, the main corridor had been so badly blocked that the goodly heroes had gone through Sponge's rooms so the keepers had grabbed the few available people and split up. "Ok warlocks we have a chance to die today but I know that we can defeat these bastards." Scarlett stated and the Warlocks both nodded as 4 wizards ran in firing spells backed up by 3 archers. And a goodly hero that would be recognisable for anyone who had been around the realm where Skybird Trill was located the Samurai. 4 lightning bolts hit the first warlock killing him instantly as his heart was microwaved his body dropped to the floor slowly twitching Scarlett jumped forwards with the sword of shadow slaying one of the samurai's as they charged up another thunder spell. The last warlock fired a chicken spell and smirked as one of the wizards was transformed into a chicken that was crushed under the other wizard's foot.

"You guys are useless." The warlock laughed but was cut off as his eyes sprung open wide and he looked down to see a samurai sword through his gut. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and the Samurai withdrew his blood-covered sword before running off into a different room. Scarlett turned to face the two wizards that had walked in. they looked nothing like the normal wizards as they stood in martial arts poses and Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"Quan Chi and Shang Tsung I guess." Scarlett said cracking her knuckles as the two nodded. "The last people I guessed to appear on the good guy side." Scarlett stated and fired a thunderbolt knocking Shang Tsung flying. Quan Chi ran forwards and Scarlett used his own momentum to fling him across the room before teleporting out of the way of Shang Tsung's attack and reappearing in front of him kicking him down. Quan Chi fired a green fire skull hitting Scarlett in the back. She screamed in pain slightly as she dropped to one knee before spinning round and firing an energy ball but Quan Chi bought up a skull wall causing the energy wave to destroy the skulls. Scarlett continued the attack and the skull wall was breached launching Quan Chi backwards. Shang Tsung fired an orange fireball but Scarlett summoned an energy field and returned fire knocking Shang Tsung down. Quan Chi jumped back up and fired another skull at Scarlett knocking her down and Shang Tsung launched a fire pillar spell that sent her reeling into the air.

"Scarlett put up a valiant fight against the deadly alliance but she was no match to the combined power of the sorcerers." The mysterious voice stated as a green fire dragon wrapped around the orange fire pillar and slammed into Scarlett from above and slammed her into the ground. Her hand twitched slightly as he eyelids closed. "Scarlett was defeated."

"Excellent now you usefulness has ended I can get rid of you." A voice laughed as Reginald stepped forwards and Shang Tsung and Quan Chi turned to face him.

"No it can't be." Quan chi stated before firing a green flame at Reginald who was hit by it and continued walking. He fired again but the same effect happened.

Shang Tsung joined in and the combined might of the two made Reginald step back before he pushed forwards again. The two fired the blasts off at synchronised times but the attacks still did little to effect him.

Scarlett stood up and stepped between the sorcerers knowing that Reginald was the greater threat and fired a darkness wave at Reginald causing him to stumble backwards. But Reginald still moved forward. Scarlett stopped and realised that the attacks were useless. Scarlett cupped her hands together and formed an energy ball in her hands slowly moving her hands so the energy ball would grow bigger as more power was channelled into it. Reginald got closer as the two sorcerers tried futile to stop Reginald. Quan Chi looked at Scarlett as Reginald neared. "Why are you not helping." He asked as Reginald reached them and the two sorcerers moved close to Scarlett as she released the energy ball. An explosion ripped through the dungeon destroying the walls within 50 metres of the explosion.

"Scarlett's sacrifice was in vain King Reginald was only slightly injured." The voice stated as Reginald looked down at 3 piles of dust on the floor.

Piccard and Sponge ran into the room the two keepers glaring at Reginald. "Bastard." Sponge shouted and lunged at Reginald swinging his 2 Kori (found that from mortal kombat deception it is the name of Sub Zero's ice sword that he makes.) blades and attacking Reginald catching him off guard as Piccard dispelled the magical dispeller around Reginald and attacked as well with his sword. The two Keepers fought with a bloodlust that amazed Reginald, he did not take this into consideration when they had attacked the keepers.

Azrael parried the blow by Azrael and flipped back reaching into the black robe pocket he retrieved a spear attached to some rope and threw it at the Avatar impaling his chest armour. "GET OVER HERE!" Azrael shouted and dragged the Avatar over. He then proceeded to punch him sending him flying and causing him to crash down on to the dark god's hand that instantly closed around his feet.

The Avatar laughed and the hand shattered as he cast the ices storm spell and he jumped back onto the path around the temple the blue glow of the temple water illuminated the area as the two charged at each other. Azrael jumped backwards and blasted open the door that led to his own dungeon to get more room to fight the Avatar. Azrael dodged the attacks that Avatar dealt all the while tormenting him until Azrael hit a wall. "oops wrong turn." Azrael stated as The Avatar lunged with his sword impaling him through the throat leaving him to drop to the floor as he moved along to the dungeon heart. He cast his spells, he slashed it with his sword all the while the health of the heart dropping dramatically with each attack.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Piccard shouted as the Avatar was about to strike the final blow. The avatar smirked and stabbed at the heart but Azrael using the last of his energy dived in front of the attack. the sword penetrated his chest and went through his heart and Azrael's body dropped lifelessly to the floor before his spirit rose from his body.

"Normally I would have gone back to my dungeon heart but because of the low energy in the heart I cant. Don't worry bout me guys just finish the job then talk to Almeric he'll tell you what to do," Azrael commanded and vanished to join Magnus and Pyra in the Netherrealm. Piccard and Sponge looked at each other and charged forwards knocking the Avatar through a door and launching him into the combat pit. The Avatar landed on his feet and punched Sponge in the jaw knocking him out and sending him to the floor. Piccard shouted a feral battle cry and charged at the Avatar tackling him and throwing him into the spikes surrounding the combat pit. The Avatar struggled to pull himself off but each time he came close to getting off the spike Piccard just smacked him back so he was wedged on the spike the blood dripping to the floor as his body went limp.

Sponge started to regain consciousness and Piccard helped him up as the two walked to the black dungeon heart that was still beating. "There is no keeper in the black dungeon so why is the heart still there?" Sponge asked.

"I guess we won." Piccard stated kicking a loose stone on the floor.

"Yeah but at what cost?" Kessler asked his face had a diagonal scar running along it making him look a bit like Squall from Final Fantasy 8.

"We can get them back." Almeric stated. "And I know what we need to do…"

The End

Azrael: And we are done with Warriors Of Old part 1 of a 2-part saga.

Piccard: so is Scarlett still alive?

Sponge: I'm curious bout that too.

Azrael: sorry that would be telling.

Pyra: but now that Azrael is a spirit it is gonna get a bit more interesting here in the Netherrealm no offence Magnus but it was starting to get boring just me and you.

Magnus: meh :shrugs shoulders: I still got Tsuku.

Azrael starts walking off along the dungeon passageway singing the song from the Buffy once more with feeling soundtrack (my sister owns a copy it) humming the tune of the song "where do we go from here.

Piccard: and here endeth the first story

Magnus throws a table at the back of Piccard's head and he drops unconscious.

Pyra uses spirit magic to launch Magnus into her spirit torture chamber (hell no matter where Pyra goes there must be a torture chamber for her to use.)

Azrael (turned and fired a tranquilliser gun knocking out Pyra and Sponge): I would like to thank the people who have reviewed my fic even if they haven't done so in the recent chapters it has meant a lot to me I'd like to say thanks to Piccard for letting me use his character because without his character and everyone else's this fic wouldn't have been possible. I would like to finally thank Sponge for letting me keep on using his character even though I forgot to ask permission to use his character in the beginning but that all got sorted out. Scarlett thanks for the inspiration and same with Pyra and Magnus, although I didn't use your characters much prepare for a bigger part in the next story

(Before he could finish a magical blast knocked him out.)

Scarlett: he talks too much. (looks around to see everyone unconscious.) well what do you know I finally get the last word.


End file.
